gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai
Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai (源平兵戈: 侍の夜明け Genpei Heika: Samurai no Yoake in Japan) is a Hack and Slash video game made by ClarentBloodArthur, the creator behind the ''Enemy of the Nation'' video game series and Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu. It is available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles and the PlayStation Vita handheld and unlike the Enemy of the Nation series, Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai can be played by two players. The video game centers around a war known as the Genpei War (1180 A.D. - 1185 A.D.) between two warring clans known as the Minamoto and the Taira, vying for control over Japan which occurred at the end of the country's Heian period (794 A.D. - 1185 A.D.). You play as some of the most noted samurai who were instrumental in the war. Story THE END OF AN ERA During the last decades of the Heian period (794 A.D. - 1185 A.D.), there were two clans who were competing against each other for dominance and control over the imperial court in Japan, the Minamoto and the Taira. Before the war, the Taira clan were the ones who were in power, and the Minamoto staged two rebellions known as the Hōgen Rebellion (1156 A.D.) and the Heiji Rebellion (1160 A.D.) in order to regain control from the Taira, but to no avail. Eventually, relations between the imperial throne and the Taira clan turned sour, the previous emperor tried to have the leader of the Taira clan, Kiyomori, assassinated, but Kiyomori thwarted the former emperor's scheme and defeated him. Kiyomori then took advantage of the imperial throne that caused resentment towards the Taira clan throughout the land. After the 80th Emperor of Japan abdicated, Kiyomori placed his grandson as emperor on the throne. Seeing as how Kiyomori Taira ruled with a ruthless iron fist, the imperial prince, Mochihito, requested the help of the Minamoto and other samurai who would respond to his call, thus beginning five years of civil war that changed the history of Japan forever. Game Options and Gameplay 'Game Options' Here is the list of game options to choose from on the main menu when you are playing Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai. GENPEI LEGEND - This is where you experience the Genpei War from the point of view of the characters you play as. Some tales of a number of playable characters such as members of the Taira clan have alternative endings compared to others. To see each character's story chapter and more information, see the Genpei Legend: Story Chapters section below. FREE MODE - Where you can choose to play as any of the playable characters and partake in any battle unlocked (as well as the version of said battle). This is also where you can play with another person. MINIGAME PARTY - Where you do a number of minigames, unlockable bonus games and objectives with any of the playable characters. *'Massacre' - Kill as many samurai as you possibly can before the time runs out. *'Sudden Death' - Kill as many samurai as you possibly can before the enemy lands a hit on you. *'Survival Bridge' - Knock as many enemies off the bridge as you can before you are knocked off it. It gets tougher each round as you progress. *'Gatekeeper' - Where you must protect the gate and slay as many samurai as you possibly can before they pass through it. It eventually gets tougher as you make progress. *'Duel' - You fight and defeat as many enemy samurai in a one to one duel, each round gets difficult as you progress. *'Marksman' - A minigame involving the use of archery. You must hit as many targets as you possibly before your opponent to win the contest. You can only play as either Yoichi Nasu or Noritsune Taira in this minigame. *'Genpei Derby' - A minigame where you play as any of the playable characters and race your opponents on mounted horses. *'Lady Takiyasha's Tower' - A survival mode where you venture up a 30 floor tower cutting down the undead and enemy samurai. Reaching the top, you must face Lady Takiyasha herself. TUTORIAL - As its name suggests, Tutorial is where you learn the basics and controls of Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai in order to play the game at its fullest. CREATE-A-SAMURAI - Here is where you can create your own character that you can use to play in Free Mode or Minigame Party. GALLERY - Where you can view the artworks and music of Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai. Also, you can listen to the voice samples of each playable character in the game. ENCYCLOPEDIA - Where you can view the history of the Genpei War, the battles that took place, as well as viewing the biographies of the characters invovled and a glossary. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings of the game, as well as being able to load and save your progress. 'Gameplay' The gameplay for Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai is very similar in general to the gameplay of both the Enemy of the Nation series and Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu. You have a normal attack, charge attack, range attack, super attack (which is called the Ultimate Fury Attack) as well as the ability to ride horses, use the likes of catapults and other siege weapons. There is a command list that tells you how to perform combos, though some combos can't be unlocked unless you have upgraded the character in order for it to be available. In order for the character's movelist and their weaponry to be upgraded, coins are needed, you can obtain coins from certain enemies when you are playing the game, who will leave them after you have defeated them in battle. Playable Characters In Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai, there are 18 characters to choose from as you experience the Genpei War and their exploits. At the beginning of Story Chapter mode, you can only play as four of the eighteen characters: Yoshitsune Minamoto, Tomoe, Munemori Taira and Noritsune Taira. Eventually as you progress, you will unlock the other playable characters as well as their story chapters. YOSHITSUNE MINAMOTO Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Hizamaru (Laser Katana) Element: Light Significant Battles: Awazu, Ichi-no-Tani, Yashima, Dan-no-ura CV: (ENG) Josh Grelle, (JP) Kōji Tsujitani The 9th son of Yoshitomo Minamoto and younger brother of Yoritomo. Yoshitsune is today regarded as one of the greatest samurai known in world history. He possesses a virtuous soul and is very skilled in swordsmanship, when he hears that his brother Yoritomo is raising an army to oppose the Taira, Yoshitsune joins him along with the monk Benkei. Now a leading general, Yoshitsune battles the Taira in a war that will forever grant him the legendary status he now has today. BENKEI Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Dual War Tridents Element: Earth Significant Battles: Ichi-no-Tani, Dan-no-ura CV: (ENG) Travis Willingham, (JP) Hiroki Yasumoto A giant monk who defeated 999 samurai, claiming their swords as trophies before he lost Yoshitsune in his 1,000th duel, Benkei ended up as Yoshitsune's most trusted retainer. When Yoshitsune joins his brother in the war against the Taira clan, Benkei swears to give his all in the name of his lord. SHIZUKA Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Bladed Fans Element: Water Significant Battles: Ichi-no-Tani, Dan-no-ura CV: (ENG) Alexis Tipton, (JP) Akemi Satō Yoshitsune's lover. Shizuka is a famous dancer whose dance was said to make rain appear. When she and Yoshitsune first met, Yoshitsune took her as his lover and Shizuka accompanied him on his journeys. When the Minamoto clan declares war on the Taira and Yoshitsune joins his brother, Shizuka does not hesitate to accompany the man she her heart belongs to. YORITOMO MINAMOTO Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Higekiri (Holy Katana) Element: Light Significant Battles: Ishibashiyama, Kamakura CV: (ENG) Charles Klausmeyer, (JP) Yasunori Masutani The 3rd son of Yoshitomo Minamoto and older brother of Yoshitsune. After the death of his distant relative Yorimasa Minamoto at the hands of Kiyomori Taira, Yoritomo takes command as head of the Minamoto clan. Yoritomo requests the aid of any samurai who are willing to take up their swords for the Minamoto clan in his war against the Taira. As the war progresses however, Yoritomo's personality slowly and surely takes a severe change. YOSHINAKA MINAMOTO Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Twin Nagamaki Element: Fire Significant Battles: Kurikara, Shinohara, Awazu CV: (ENG) Robert McCollum, (JP) Hiroshi Kamiya Yoritomo's cousin and rival, he is also the friend and sworn brother of Kanehira Imai. When the imperial prince calls for assistance to fight the Taira, Yoshinaka establishes an army of his own and joins with Yoritomo, Yoshitsune and others to attack the enemy. A very determined warrior, Yoshinaka hopes his accomplishments in the war will grant him status as a capable leader of the Minamoto clan, however there is a serious reason behind all his actions and his actions may possibly bring consequences. TOMOE Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Great Naginata Element: Ice CV: (ENG) Zelda Williams, (JP) Rie Tanaka A female samurai warrior well versed in the art of war, she is also the wife of her master Yoshinaka Minamoto. Tomoe is a steadfast, strong-willed individual of her own right who is able to fight and defeat male opponents with minimal effort with her naginata. As the war between the Minamoto and the Taira begins, Tomoe serves her husband Yoshinaka without question and is willing to die for him if it ever comes down to it. SHIGETADA HATAKEYAMA Faction: Taira Clan, Minamoto Clan Weapon: Giant Katana Element: Wind CV: (ENG) Matthew Mercer, (JP) Junichi Suwabe A brave, chivalrous warrior. He originally serves the Taira when the war begins, but eventually sides with the Minamoto due to no longer bearing the cruelty Kiyomori and his clan administers. Shigetada possesses amazing strength and his skills as a samurai makes people regard him as a model example of a honourable warrior. Shigetada constantly finds himself at odds with Kagetoki Kajiwara due to their ideals conflicting with one another. KAGETOKI KAJIWARA Faction: Taira Clan, Minamoto Clan Weapon: Katana and Daggers Element: Darkness CV: (ENG) Marc Diraison, (JP) Masaya Onosaka Originally serving the Taira in the beginning, Kagetoki becomes a retainer of the Minamoto after Yoritomo rewards him for saving his life when the Minamoto are defeated in a major battle. He contributes much for the Minamoto during the war against the Taira, but does so in a deviously cruel way, which earns him the ire of both Yoshitsune Minamoto and former Taira aquaintance Shigetada Hatakeyama. While his personality is considered to be sinister, albeit bureaucratically, Kagetoki is a willing servant of Yoritomo without question. YOICHI NASU Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Bow Element: Wind Significant Battles: Yashima CV: (ENG) Maxey Whitehead, (JP) Megumi Ogata A young boy whose prowess with a bow is considered the best in the land. Yoichi joins the Minamoto clan when they request assistance in their fight against the Taira. Yoichi tends to be berated and overestimated by other samurai due to his age, but he is confident enough that his expertise in archery is enough to put them in their place. NAOZANE KUMAGAI Faction: Taira Clan, Minamoto Clan Weapon: Iaido Katana Element: Lightning CV: (ENG) Robin Atkin Downes, (JP) Takayuki Sugō An old veteran samurai with battle experience. He originally serves the Taira clan at the start of the war, but soon switches his alleigance to the Minamoto. Naozane wishes for the war to end quickly so that his son will no longer have to live in fear, Naozane finds killing in battle to be atrocious but an impossible to escape necessity. While he doesn't think any of his efforts in ending the war will shadow the likes of the Minamoto family, he doesn't know that his name will be forever remembered for a famous and dramatic duel. MUNEMORI TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Tomonari (Demonic Katana) Element: Darkness CV: (ENG) Todd Haberkorn, (JP) Nobutoshi Canna The son of Kiyomori Taira, after his brother Shigemori died of illness, Munemori succeeded as his father's heir. Hotheaded and proud, Munemori wishes to punish the Minamoto Clan for daring to declare war against his family, he is willing to show that the Taira clan is the most powerful clan not just in Japan, but to the whole world itself. Munemori is determined to slay the Minamoto and impale the heads of Yoritomo and Yoshitsune on spikes. NORITSUNE TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Barbed Spear and Bow Element: Poison CV: (ENG) Victor Verheaghe, (JP) Kenichi Suzumura A psychotic individual, Noritsune is considered to be the Taira clan best fighter. Serving the Taira clan despite his insane personality, Noritsune displays pleasure when killing his opponents in battle, whether they are men, women or children, especially if said opponents are strong. As the war continues, Noritsune finds himself desiring to kill Yoshitsune Minamoto, believing him to be strongest opponent he's ever encountered. KIYOMORI TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Ghostly Katana and Floating Circle Blade Element: Darkness CV: (ENG) John Swasey, (JP) Jōji Nakata The leader of the Taira clan, Kiyomori currently has Japan with an iron fist. Kiyomori is solely responsible for the deaths of many members of the Minamoto clan, including the father of both Yoritomo and Yoshitsune as well as many of their brothers. Cruel, devious and tyrannical, Kiyomori will stop at nothing to attain more power, to the point where he wishes to rule both the realms of heaven and hell itself. TOKIKO TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Poisonous Chain Whips Element: Poison CV: (ENG) Lani Minella, (JP) Kotono Mitsuishi Tokiko is the wife of Kiyomori Taira and the mother of Munemori and Tokuko. Like her husband, Tokiko is also cruel and devious, punishing her foes with a deadly poison from the chained whips she carries. Tokiko keeps an eye on the young emperor Antoku whilst keeping her son Munemori from going unnecessarily overboard during battles. TOMOMORI TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Anchor Cannon Spear Element: Fire CV: (ENG) Christopher Sabat, (JP) Kunihiko Yasui A powerful and accomplished samurai general of the Taira clan, Tomomori is also a son of Kiyomori. A silent and deadly warrior, Tomomori's imposing presence causes many opposing samurai to quake in their shoes. He has contributed much for the Taira clan during battles and as the war with the Minamoto begins, Tomomori ensures to wipe out the Minamoto clan. ATSUMORI TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Serrated Katana and Saeda (Flute) Element: Ice CV: (ENG) Quinton Flynn, (JP) Masahiro Yamanaka A handsome youth of the Taira, he is the youngest son of Tsunemori Taira and the younger brother of Tsunemasa and Tsunetoshi. Atsumori is known to play brilliant music with his flute 'Saeda' ("little twig") and wishes to join the war with Taira to help his father and brothers, Atsumori has also known his older cousin Tokuko since childhood. Atsumori believes that the Taira are far more superior to the Minamoto, who he considers to be an uncivilized clan, and that it would be impossible for the Minamoto to defeat his family. TOKUKO TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Chained Hatchet Element: Water CV: (ENG) Heather Hogan-Watson, (JP) Noriko Shitaya The daughter of Kiyomori Taira and Tokiko Taira and younger sister of Munemori, Tokuko is also a childhood friend of Atsumori Taira and the mother of the young emperor Antoku. Tokuko is a silent, stoic girl who obeys only her mother and doesn't question her orders whatsoever, whether it is keeping an eye on the child emperor, her son, or eliminating a specific threat. KOREMORI TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Kanabō Element: Lightning CV: (ENG) Bryan Massey, (JP) Kenta Miyake Kiyomori Taira's grandson, he was the son of Shigemori Taira until his father died of illness. Koremori is a loud, obnoxious and arrogant man who wishes to make a name for himself in the war by slaying many notable Minamoto generals, particularly Yoshitsune Minamoto and Yoshinaka Minamoto. Koremori despises losing and cannot bring himself to accept failure in battle. Non-playable Characters Here are notable characters in Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai who aren't playable but still appear in the game, as part of the Minamoto Clan or the Taira Clan. YORIMASA MINAMOTO The leader of the Minamoto clan at the beginning of the war. Yorimasa responded to the call of the imperial prince to oppose the Taira and their oppressive rule and thus raised an army to defeat Kiyomori Taira. NORIYORI MINAMOTO Yoritomo Minamoto's younger brother and a leading samurai of the Minamoto clan. A capable warrior in his own right, Noriyori sometimes fights alongside Yoshitsune during battles. YUKIIE MINAMOTO Minamoto clan general and uncle of Yoritomo and Yoshitsune, Yukiie mainly fights alongside Yoshinaka Minamoto during the war. Yukiie considers the Taira samurai general Tomomori Taira to be his rival and the two constantly battle with one another whenever they meet. GO-SHIRAKAWA Formerly known as the 77th emperor of Japan. When Kiyomori Taira gains control of the imperial court and has the imperial prince (Go-Shirakawa's son) killed, Go-Shirakawa sides with the Minamoto clan and works closely with Yoritomo Minamoto. TOKIMASA HŌJŌ The head of the Hōjō clan, his daughter is married to Yoritomo Minamoto. Tokimasa serves as an adviser to Yoritomo throughout much of the war against the Taira clan. KANEHIRA IMAI The sworn brother and close friend of Yoshinaka Minamoto. Kanehira and Yoshinaka have known each other since children when Yoshinaka was brought to the care of kanehira's family after the Minamoto's father was killed and his lands taken from him. Kanehira serves as his friend's loyal retainer and is willing to help Yoshinaka in reclaiming his friend's land back. TSUGUNOBU SATO A samurai of the Minamoto clan, Tsugunobu serves as a loyal retainer of Yoshitsune Minamoto. He wishes to do his lord proud in battle. YOSHIYASU YADA A samurai vassal of the Minamoto clan, Yoshiyasu currently serves under Yoshinaka Minamoto. While he is skilled in the ways of the samurai, Yoshiyasu has an unsophisticated mind and is known to attack before thinking things through. MORITSUNA SASAKI A samurai vassal of the Minamoto clan, Moritsuna serves under Noriyori Minamoto, whom he works closely with during battle against the Taira clan. IEYOSHI UCHIDA A samurai of the Minamoto clan, Ieyoshi serves as a retainer of Yoshinaka Minamoto. While Ieyoshi may seem like a friendly ally who is willing to watch his comrades back from any danger, he secretly has a darker, sinister persona to him that he cleverly hides from everyone. SHIGEHIRA TAIRA A leading general of the Taira clan and one of Kiyomori Taira's sons. Shigehira is a tough warrior to battle against and is able to endure punishment from the enemy. KAGEKIYO TAIRA A veteran samurai of the Taira clan, Kagekiyo has decades of military experience. He was also present during the Hōgen and Heiji Rebellions. While most of his Taira allies see the Minamoto as inferior, Kagekiyo sees Yoritomo Minamoto to be a major threat that needs to be eliminated immmediately. TADANORI TAIRA Kiyomori Taira's brother and therefore the uncle to Munemori, Tokuko, Tomomori and Shigehira. Tadanori dutifully serves his brother and nephew without questioning and is another Taira general who won't go down without a serious fight. TSUNEMORI TAIRA The head of the Taira clan's Yashima branch, Tsunemori is the father of Tsunemasa, Tsunetoshi and Atsumori. He is also the the younger half-brother of Kiyomori Taira and the older brother of Norimori Taira. Tsunemori refuses to allow the Minamoto to set foot in his territory and will annihilate anyone allied with them if they ever set foot there. TSUNEMASA TAIRA The oldest of Tsunemori Taira's sons. Tsunemasa follows his father's every word and defends the Taira's territory from the Minamoto. TSUNETOSHI TAIRA The second son of Tsunemori Taira and brother of Tsunemasa and Atsumori. Of the three Yashima Taira brothers, Tsunetoshi is more hotheaded of of the trio. NORIMORI TAIRA A Taira general who is the younger brother of Tsunemori Taira and younger half-brother of Kiyomori Taira. Norimori has served in the Taira clan military for decades and was present at the Hōgen Rebellion in 1156 A.D. along with his brother. KAGECHIKA ŌBA A fierce retainer of the Taira clan, he is known in the land to have dueled and defeated Tametomo Minamoto during the Hōgen Rebellion. He seeks to eliminate Yoritomo Minamoto in the war and add that achievement to his list of other accomplishments. SANEMORI SAITŌ A veteran samurai and retainer of the Taira clan. In the past, Sanemori use to serve under the Minamoto, but he betrayed them and pledged his allegiance to the Taira. Cold and arrogant, Sanemori also has some history with Yoshinaka Minamoto. KANEYASU SENOO A samurai vassal of the Taira clan. Kaneyasu is in charge of defending the Taira fortress at Fukuryūji against the Minamoto. SHIGEYOSHI TAGUCHI A samurai general of the Taira clan. While Shigeyoshi is a cunning individual, he is in fact a coward who would rather fight his opponents using underhanded tactics and cheating instead of facing them head on. His actions cause many of the more honourable samurai to dislike him. EMPEROR ANTOKU The 81st and current Emperor of Japan. Only a young child, Antoku is constantly under the watchful eye of his grandmother and mother. He was placed on the throne so that his grandfather Kiyomori Taira could fully control the imperial throne and imperial court and use his power to oppress the people of Japan. The Battles Here is the list of battles that occurred in the Genpei War that will be featured as stages in Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai, there are 18 battles in total. Information about the Genpei War battles and what occurred there can be found in the Battle section in Encyclopedia mode, though it should be noted that Siege of Kamakura is an exclusive, fictional battle to this game. (1180) FIRST BATTLE OF UJI - The first battle of the war. Yorimasa Minamoto and the Imperial Prince rebel against Kiyomori Taira but are defeated. The Imperial Prince is killed by the Taira while Yorimasa committed suicide. (1180) SIEGE OF NARA - Kiyomori Taira sends his army to storm the temples and monasteries in the city of Nara in order to cut Minamoto supplies in two. (1180) BATTLE OF ISHIBASHIYAMA - The new Minamoto leader, Yoritomo, marches against the Taira, but is defeated when Kiyomori launches a night attack on him. (1181) BATTLE OF SUNOMATAGAWA '- The Taira thwarts a Minamoto sneak attack during the night. It is also the first of many conflicts between Tomomori Taira and Yukiie Minamoto. '(1181) BATTLE OF YAHAGIGAWA - The Minamoto attempt to make a stand at the Yahagi River after retreating from Sunomata, but they are defeated by Tomomori Taira. (1183) SIEGE OF HIUCHI - The Taira lays siege on the Minamoto mountain fortress at Hiuchiyama guarded by Yoshinaka Minamoto. The siege is successful but the Minamoto escape to safety. (1183) BATTLE OF KURIKARA - Yoshinaka Minamoto defeats the massive Taira army using strategy. This battle is where the tide in the war turns in the Minamoto's favour. (1183) BATTLE OF SHINOHARA - The Minamoto army defeat the Taira at Shinohara. The Taira vassal known as Sanemori Saitō is slain by Yoshinaka Minamoto. (1183) BATTLE OF MIZUSHIMA - The Taira army intercept and defeat the Minamoto forces in navy combat. (1183) SIEGE OF FUKURYŪJI - The Minamoto siege the Taira fortress at Fukuryūji. The siege is successful and the Taira general Kaneyasu Senoo is killed. (1183) 'BATTLE OF MUROYAMA' - The Taira defeat the Minamoto by splitting their forces into five units and each attacking the enemy army successfully. (1184) SECOND BATTLE OF UJI - After kidnapping the former Emperor and betraying the Minamoto, Yoshinaka Minamoto is driven away from Kyoto by Yoshitsune Minamoto and Noriyori Minamoto. (1184) BATTLE OF AWAZU - Yoshitsune Minamoto defeats the army of Yoshinaka Minamoto. Yoshinaka is killed in battle along with his loyal retainer Kanehira Imai. Yoshinaka's lover Tomoe evades capture from Shigetada Hatakeyama and kills Ieyoshi Uchida. (1184) BATTLE OF ICHI-NO-TANI - The Minamoto defeat the Taira army and drives them away from one of their primary fortresses. Koremori Taira is killed during the battle and Atsumori Taira is slain by Naozane Kumagai. (1184) BATTLE OF KOJIMA - The Minamoto pursue and defeat the retreating Taira army. (1185) BATTLE OF YASHIMA - The Minamoto attack the Taira fortress of Yashima off the coast of Shikoku. Noritsune Taira almost kills Yoshitsune Minamoto during the battle, but Yoshitsune's retainer Tsugunobu Satō takes the arrow meant for his lord and dies. Yoichi Nasu demoralizes the Taira army with his archery. (1185) BATTLE OF DAN-NO-URA - The decisive final battle of the Genpei War in which the Minamoto army led by Yoshitsune Minamoto are victorious. Many Taira vassals are killed in battle or commit suicide by drowning, including Noritsune Taira, Tomomori Taira and Tsunemori Taira. Tokiko Taira (Kiyomori's wife) commits suicide along with her grandson (the Emperor Antoku) by drowning. Munemori Taira is later captured and executed by the Minamoto. The war officially ends. (????) SIEGE OF KAMAKURA - A hypothetical battle where the tide of the war remained in the Taira's favour. In this fictional battle, the Taira army lays siege to the Minamoto clan's main base at Kamakura. Genpei Legend: Story Chapters In Genpei Legend, you play as one of the 18 playable characters, a story chapter is basically a battle seen from your character's point-of-view. Although at the beginning you can only play as Yoshitsune Minamoto, Tomoe, Munemori Taira and Noritsune Taira, though other characters will be unlocked as you progess through a character's story. Bear in mind though that some characters have more or few story chapters than others. In battle you will be given many missions and by completing the major missions will you finish the battle. Depending on how well you did, you will be given rewards which ranges from warrior gear for Create-a-Samurai mode or more coins to help you upgrade your character and weapons. YOSHITSUNE MINAMOTO BENKEI (Note: You must complete Yoshitsune Minamoto's Story in order for Benkei to be playable) SHIZUKA (Note: You must complete Yoshitsune Minamoto's Story in order for Shizuka to be playable) YORITOMO MINAMOTO (Note: You must complete the stories of Yoshitsune Minamoto, Benkei and Shizuka in order for Yoritomo Minamoto to be playable) YOSHINAKA MINAMOTO (Note: You must complete Tomoe's Story in order for Yoshinaka Minamoto to be playable) TOMOE SHIGETADA HATAKEYAMA (Note: You must complete Tomoe's Story in order for Shigetada Hatakeyama to be playable) KAGETOKI KAJIWARA (Note: You must complete the stories of Yoritomo Minamoto and Shigetada Hatakeyama in order for Kagetoki Kajiwara to be playable) YOICHI NASU (Note: You must complete the stories of Yoshitsune Minamoto and Yoritomo Minamoto in order for Yoichi Nasu to be playable) NAOZANE KUMAGAI (Note: You must complete Yoichi Nasu's Story in order for Naozane Kumagai to be playable) MUNEMORI TAIRA NORITSUNE TAIRA KIYOMORI TAIRA (Note: You must complete the stories of Munemori Taira, Noritsune Taira and Tomomori Taira in order for Kiyomori Taira to be playable) TOKIKO TAIRA (Note: You must complete Kiyomori Taira's Story in order for Tokiko Taira to be playable) TOMOMORI TAIRA (Note: You must complete the stories of Munemori Taira and Noritsune Taira in order for Tomomori Taira to be playable) ATSUMORI TAIRA (Note: You must complete the stories of Naozane Kumagai and Tomomori Taira in order for Atsumori Taira to be playable) TOKUKO TAIRA (Note: You must complete the stories of Tokiko Taira and Atsumori Taira in order for Tokuko Taira to be playable) KOREMORI TAIRA (Note: You must complete Tomomori Taira's Story in order for Koremori Taira to be playable) Soundtrack The soundtrack for Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai. There are about 80 songs for you to listen to in the game, and you can view them in the music section in Gallery mode. ---GENPEI HEIKA: DAWN OF THE SAMURAI TRACKLIST--- #~The Dawn of War~ (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai theme) #~A Piece of Heian~ (Main Menu theme) #~The Weaponsmith's Home~ (Options theme) #~The Chaos Shall Begin!~ (Character & Stage Select theme) #~Omake World~ (Minigame Party theme) #~A Destiny of your own~ (Create-a-Samurai theme) #~Scenery of Indulgence~ (Gallery theme) #~Hall of Legends~ (Encyclopedia theme) #~The Oncoming Destinies~ (Genpei Legend theme) #~A Place of Gold~ (Upgrade Shop theme) #~Before you go~ (Preparations theme) #~Victory is MINE!!~ (Stage completion theme) #~Your path ends here~ (Character death theme) #~The road ends here~ (Game Over theme) #~To stand tall~ (Results theme) #~Engraving your achievements~ (Ranking theme) #~The Storm Rises~ (First Uji theme) #~Inferno Realm~ (Nara theme) #~Downpour of Loss~ (Ishibashiyama theme) #~Somber Moon~ (Sunomatagawa theme) #~Dawn is Forced Red~ (Yahagigawa theme) #~Unfortunate Mountain~ (Hiuchi theme) #~Crossroads of Fate~ (Kurikara theme) #~Trail of Swords and Arrows~ (Shinohara theme) #~Cruel Payback~ (Mizushima theme) #~Shooting Fortress~ (Fukuryūji theme) #~The Battle from Nowhere~ (Muroyama theme) #~Chase the Black Sheep~ (Second Uji theme) #~Gloomy Day~ (Awazu theme) #~Shore Edge~ (Ichi-no-Tani theme) #~Running on Water~ (Kojima theme) #~Last Stronghold~ (Yashima theme) #~Battle For The End~ (Dan-no-ura theme) #~Saccharine Fragment~ (Kamakura theme) #~Light Force~ (Yoshitsune Minamoto theme) #~Loyal Monk~ (Benkei theme) #~Rain Summoner~ (Shizuka theme) #~Can Light Be Sinister?~ (Yoritomo Minamoto theme) #~Restore What Was Taken~ (Yoshinaka Minamoto theme) #~Lady Naginata~ (Tomoe theme) #~The Valorous One~ (Shigetada Hatakeyama theme) #~The Shadow Form~ (Kagetoki Kajiwara theme) #~Shoot Around the World~ (Yoichi Nasu theme) #~Father Blade, Son Sheath~ (Naozane Kumagai theme) #~Successor Demon~ (Munemori Taira theme) #~A mind no longer human~ (Noritsune Taira theme) #~Lord Ghoul~ (Kiyomori Taira theme) #~With a Venomous Touch~ (Tokiko Taira theme) #~Ferocity Silence~ (Tomomori Taira theme) #~A Flute thats Nobly Cold~ (Atsumori Taira theme) #~Agent Emotionless~ (Tokuko Taira theme) #~A Greed for Fame and Glory~ (Koremori Taira theme) #~A Sudden Skirmish~ (Duel theme) #~Samurai fated to fight~ (Fated Duel theme) #~A Clash To Determine the Future~ (Final Duel theme) #~Gloomy Place~ (Lady Takiyasha's Tower theme 1) #~Hell Dungeon~ (Lady Takiyasha's Tower theme 2) #~Core of Danger~ (Lady Takiyasha's Tower theme 3) #~Vengeance Demoness~ (Lady Takiyasha theme) #~An air of Conference~ (Cutscene theme 1) #~All the Better~ (Cutscene theme 2) #~A path that is dark~ (Cutscene theme 3) #~Over at last~ (Cutscene theme 4) #~A Family of Warriors~ (Minamoto Clan theme) #~The Code of Warriors~ (Briefing - Minamoto Clan theme) #~A Warrior's War Cry~ (Determination - Minamoto Clan theme) #~Raising Honor's Voice~ (Success - Minamoto Clan theme) #~The Tears of a Warrior~ (Tragedy - Minamoto Clan theme) #~Warrior's Dream Becomes Real~ (Destiny - Minamoto Clan theme) #~The New Era~ (Minamoto Clan ending theme 1) #~Peace created by a phyrric mind~ (Minamoto Clan ending theme 2) #~Realm of Dark Oni~ (Taira Clan theme) #~A Demon's Terms~ (Briefing - Taira Clan theme) #~Dark Desire~ (Determination - Taira Clan theme) #~Demons Roar~ (Success - Taira Clan theme) #~Fallen Oni~ (Tragedy - Taira Clan theme) #~A world of demons await~ (Destiny - Taira Clan theme) #~Let their be Darkness!!!~ (Taira Clan ending theme 1) #~Now into Abyss~ (Taira Clan ending theme 2) #~Under the Twilight Sky~ (Credits theme) Trivia *The name Genpei Heika (源平兵戈) in Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai is officially translated as "Genpei Warfare", though the word 'Heika' does also mean "Blades" (But warfare is the official word). *Shigetada Hatakeyama is ClarentBloodArthur's favourite Samurai in the Genpei War. He wanted him to be designed in a way as if players could understand why he liked Shigetada the most. *Also, information about Shigetada Hatakeyama on wikipedia is entirely false. He did not betray and side with the Minamoto during the Battle of Dan-no-ura, he was present on the Minamoto side at the Battle of Ichi-no-Tani and was one of the few generals under Yoshitsune Minamoto at the Battle of Awazu where he defeated but failed to capture Tomoe. *The decision to include Tokuko Taira as a playable character was made during the final stages. ClarentBloodArthur insisted that a there had to be at least one playable Taira that survived the Genpei War. *Kagekiyo Taira was originally going to be one of the playable Taira characters, but ClarentBloodArthur decided not to have him and make him an NPC in favour of Tokuko Taira. Gallery Genpei Heika Title.jpg|''Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai'' title Genpei_Heika_PS4_cover.jpg|''Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai'' PS4 cover Genpei_Heika_PSVita_cover.jpg|''Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai'' PS Vita cover Genpei_Heika_XBOXOne_cover.jpg|''Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai'' XBOX One cover Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:Samurai Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:War Category:Wars in the History Category:Ancient Japan Category:Feudal Japan Category:Samurai Games Category:Anachronism Stew Category:History Category:Archery Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Mini Games Category:Video Games with Mini Games Category:Melee Category:Melee Games